Traditionally support framework on hydraulic systems consists of a welded structure. The manufacturing and assembly of such structures is expensive and time consuming. Additionally, a welded structure is only as good as the weld and welder doing the work, has an increased delivery time, and is rigid in that it does not allow for reconfiguration or reuse when upgraded with new or additional elements that mount to them (e.g., tanks, pump-motor-groups, accumulators, filters, coolers). A pump-motor-group, or PMG, may serve as a hydraulic power unit and includes an electric motor which drives a pump to provide hydraulic pressure in various applications (i.e., industrial applications such as hydraulic presses, service industries such as hydraulic-operated car washes, etc.).